Anubis (Sacred Heir)
Summary Anubis is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Anubis is the Egyptian God of Death and Mummification as well as one of the main protagonists of Sacred Heir. He is the first Mythological God that becomes a party member after testing Aji when he went in Egypt. Anubis is one of the many mythological figures and deities who were de-aged by Freed's Divine Rupture and thus had all his powers weakened and all his memories erased. Anubis, while performing his normal duties lives among the humans as a type of secret protector and is seen as a kind young man and is well liked by his people as a result. Personality Personality-wise Anubis is not what you would expect. Anubis is very playful and sarcastic with an air of mystery. He is hard to read and usually has a nonchalant smile on his face. He is very charismatic with a sense of pride. Anubis is usually able to stay calm and collected even in dire situations and is known for smiling in the face of danger. However, when those he cares about are hurt his usual calm disposition changes into that of a cold killer. His manner of speech, while calm, screams malice and pure murderous intent. Those with weak wills can be driven to death if faced with such a terrifying force. Anubis loves to poke fun at his friends and tends to make relationship jokes. For instance when he was found in Konohana Sakuya's room in the inn by Hercules he asked him if he was there for "A fated confession", showing his nonchalant joking nature. He also tends to make fun of the totally platonic relationship between Apollo and Claus. Anubis notes that he is not the biggest fans of humans, but at the same times, he likes them. This contradiction comes from that he sees humans as beings who create wars for petty reasons, yet he also sees the good side to humans. He also notes that while humans tend to go to war for petty reasons, they do so at the whims of the Gods. And thus he sees them as not completely corrupt as petty and corrupt deities also bend humans and other mortals to their whims. As such he also has the urge to protect humans. Hence why he decided to live as a human youth in order to be able to protect them, while also being someone they know and can trust intimately. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Anubis, Anpu, "Sibuna" Origin: Sacred Heir Gender: Male Age: 21 (Physically and Mentally), Existed Since the Creation of Humanity (Chronologically) Classification: Mythological God, Egyptian God of Death and Mummification Date of Birth: N/A * Zodiac/Horoscope: N/A Birthplace: Egypt Height: 182cm (6') Shoe Size: 29 cm (13) Likes: Boar Meat Dislikes: Wheat Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: Black Hobbies: N/A Status: Alive Affiliation: Aji Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect the dead), Life Manipulation (Can drain one's life force), Martial Arts, Information Manipulation and Power Nullification via Judgement End, Dimensional BFR, Sealing and Morality Manipulation via Judgement, Pain Manipulation (Can multiply one's sensitivity to pain to the point in which even a gentle breeze causes enough pain to kill a human 100 times over), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects. Mythological Gods will continue to exist and reform as long as humanity exists), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Island level+ (Fought Ajitkumaar on equal grounds) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Ajitkumaar) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class+ Durability: Island level+ Range: Extended Melee Range, a few hundred kilometers with projectiles, Multiversal+ with Judgement. Stamina: Extremely high Standard Equipment: Judge Blade (Black Dagger), Scale and Feather Intelligence: Extremely High Combat Intellect as well as knowledge on multiple concepts on the world. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Judgement': Anubis traps the opponent in a weird sealed dimension. The opponent is place upon a giant scale in which they are immobilized. Anubis then places a feather on the other side of the scale. If the feather weighs more than the opponent, nothing happens. However, if the opponent weighs more than the feather, they are eaten by Ammit and are erased. This is based upon the target's sins and morality. *'Judgement's Megido': Anubis creates a black energy ball between his hands. He then claps them together, smashing the energy ball. This causes a massive explosion that destroys the opponent's mind, body and soul. *'Judgement's Execution': Anubis powers up a massive amount of black Yuracion Energy in his right hand. He then swings his arm, creating a black slash wave. This attack erases the opponent conceptually if it hits. *'Void Arte: Sin Flame Obliteration:' This Arte ignores conventional durability and does damages equivalent to how many time the foes has; Killed any living organism, lied, stolen something, cheated or hit someone. This erases the existence of any person it comes in contact with. This also negates Regeneration, Resistances and Immunities. *'Judgement End:' Can manipulate and erase special characteristics from others. This includes so much as removing the likes of Acausality and Abstract Existence. He can do this to a point that said being becomes equal to a normal human being. He can even do that to those much stronger than him, however this utilizes a lot of power and so if it fails, this can leave Anubis extremely vulnerable. Keys: Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dagger Users Category:Morality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Good Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Tier 6